


Mcyt Oneshots

by AuthorGang



Category: Badboyhalo, Gay - Fandom, George - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Poly relationship - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Skeppy, dream - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, lime - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorGang/pseuds/AuthorGang
Summary: Intro : MUST READ
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro: MUST READ

_Hello welcome to our story_

_T_ _his will just explain what our book's about and our boundaries :)_

_So I'm author 1, Hai. My a/n will be italic whereas author 2's will be bold and author three's will be underlined_

_Our main focus is Wattpad but we will still be uploading here_

_we will not be doing:_

_a) ships that the people featured are uncomfortable with_

_b) (insert name here) x reader because we don't know how (well I don't and I don't plan on learning because they make me uncomfortable)_

_c) we are open to suggestions, but nothing without consent because that is a NO_

_d) we are not shipping irl people but their Minecraft personas_

_anything that we need to bring up will be labelled 'a note no.##' because sometimes you need to know._

_we will say any TW's at the start of chapters and say if it is smut, fluff or angst and if it is blank its just a normal short story (we will do mixes as well, and if you request another part we will happily make it)_

_oh and feel free to tell us constructive criticism because EvErY dAy Is A sChOoL dAy SHDHSH_

_oh and I'm really funny like suuuuuuuuuuuuper funny so make sure to laugh (jk)_

_Hope you enjoy, author 1_


	2. Flower Shop DNF [Smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George do naughty naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a1/n: uhm don't ask how I know this, also I'm the smut writer so enjoy, This is my first ever smut so please don't be too hard.

Genre: Smut TW: Degradation and Swears _(it's a kink okay... the degradation not the swears)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


George hated this, he wanted to surprise his girlfriend with flowers but he had two problems with it; was colour-blind and was gay he sighed, "I'm going out babe" he flinched at the pet name that he gave her. His girlfriend tottered down the stairs already intoxicated with the alcohol the he gave her for their anniversary. She gave George a sloppy kiss that he grimaced at and went back upstairs  
  
  


**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
  
  


George arrived at the florist slightly more relaxed than he was earlier. he was struggling to find a flower when a young boy with scruffy hair came out with a slightly less energetic brunette behind him _(got ma boi in there, yes I am a TommyInnit stan; fite me, also not a ship)_

"yo tubbo, a customer" the blond said

"cool tommy" the brunette, George new now as tubbo, said looking apologetic.

"oi dream this one is yours" tommy said with a wink and disappeared back to where they came from dragging tubbo with him.  
  
  


**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
  
  


Dream heard tommy shout to him when his was on break, he sighed and stood up. It probably was an assy customer that tommy couldn't be bothered to deal with. That's why his breath hitched when he saw a shy beautiful brunette shifting from foot to foot glancing nervously at tommy's break room probably hoping he would come back.  
  
  


"hey, do you need help" Dream decided to take charge. the brunette looked up, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Dream was excited for once he was biting his lip as he looked down at the smaller's crotch area.  
  
  


**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
  
  


George was shocked, he was expecting dream to be an awful snobby high school boy but he was hot. He felt his cheeks warm up and tried to avert his gaze with the green eyes. A certain area grew slightly as he imagined some fantasies.  
  
  


"y-yes" George blushed deeper at his stutter, getting flustered.

"i know where good flowers are" dream's voice got deeper with lust.

George noticed this and he grew harder and his pupils blew he bit back a moan and followed him.  
  
  


**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
  
  


Dream was excited to make a move with the smaller boy and invited him to his break room.  
  
  


"what's your name" dream almost growled because his voice was so low   
  
  


"George" the brunette murmured just loud enough for the blond to hear. Dream reached his break room and opened the door for George. The younger chuckled and locked the door behind him pinning George to the wall and softly kissing him. The kiss turned more heated as dream licked George's bottom lip for entry _(CONSENT IS HOT MFS)_ George immediately let him in and dream explored Georges mouth grinding against the smallers crotch.  
  
  


**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
  
  


George gulped as dream locked the door behind him, there was lust in his eyes. he pinned George to the wall grinding against him, small moans escaping his mouth  
  
  


"lemme hear you baby, I'm all ears" George wanting more contact moaned louder.

"such a good little slut" dream growled pulling George's trousers down drooling at the tent left. George moaned louder thrusting into the air to get more fiction. Dream tugged on George's boxers waistline asking for permission, George nodded desperately his boner getting more uncomfortable by the second. Dream kitten licked the tip of George's enjoying the whimpers the smaller made, George moaned. Dream dragged his tongue across a vein on George's length earning a mewl. He smirked and started taking it in bit by bit. George panted with half lidded eyes. "hngh- s-so g-good," Dream slowly took George's length in enjoying the whines and whimpers. He bobbed his head up and down until he was deepthroating it.George groaned at the warmth and drool started seeping through his lips plump lips.

"d-dream i-im close" he said between whimpers. Dream hearing that slid off the length and smirked at the mess of the boy, his eyes half lidded and full of lust. George whined at the loss of heat and looked up at dream with big doe eyes.

"hands and knees baby boy" George happily obliged and Dream shoved his fingers in George's mouth. George was confused but sucked on them anyway. Dream pulled his fingers out of the brunettes mouth and circled one around George's tight hole. George stiffened at the feeling of a finger in him but relaxed when the pleasure hit. Dream smirked realising that George hadn't had gay sex before and went slower for it to be more special.

George started heavily panting as dream put in another finger scissoring out so George could be stretched. George suddenly let out a moan close to a scream. Dream knew he found George's prostate and aimed there every time he thrusted in. Dream felt that George was stretched enough so he spat on his hand and tried to lube up his length with it before he lined up his dick with George's hole.

George hissed at the stretch and dream peppered kisses up George's neck finding spots that made George moan and spent a bit more time on them. George nodded his head for dream to go in further _(big boi, I hate myself so much)_ dream pushed in so all of his length was in George and enjoyed the look of pleasure on George's face. He started thrusting at a slow pace to try make it comfortable for him but sped up when he found his prostate. George moaned his eyes rolling back into his head in his euphoric state.

"D-dream, p-please, c-cum" George got out between moans.

"Cum for me baby" dream said nibbling on George's earlobe. George came in white splatters over his and Dream's chest panting. He saw stars as his legs twitched. Dream got faster as he was chasing his own orgasm.

"In or out doll" dream panted feeling his knot coming on

"I-in p-please" George said, his eyes glazing over with pleasure

Dream came with one last thrust, burying his seed deep inside of George. They sat there like that for a few minutes coming down from their highs. Dream pulled out slowly and grabbed baby wipes to help clean them up.

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
  
  


George was tired but he still had to get on with his day he leant up on the table and he winced. Walking was barely an option but he had to do it. His mind flicked back to his drunk girlfriend staying at his flat, he gulped there was going to be a lot of explaining to do when he came home marked with plump lips and glossy eyes not to mention he was also reeking of sex and limping. Dream noticed his worried expression and cupped George's cheek, George flushed even the smallest movement made by his now boyfriend still made him flustered.

Dream was worried at George, he had a constant frown on his face as he slowly found his clothes and put them on, and no it wasn't from the pain in his lower half. Dream kissed George to let him know he was there but George still looked worried.

"What's wrong Georgie?" He asks. He cupped George's cheek.

"My.... girlfriend" George finally said as dream was cleaning him up.

"What about her? You lost your virginity to me so why do you still have one"

George sighed then winced as he stood up, his lower half killing him.

"Hey I'll take you home, I'll help with the situation" George sighed again but let dream carry him bridal style to the car. Dream sat down in the drivers seat and asked George for his address. George complied.  
  
  


**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
  
  


Dream drove George home because he was still sore from their activities and immediately saw was George was worried about. An intoxicated girl stumbled up the driveway fuming.  
  
  


"Georgie what is that" even if her words were slurred the felt like a punch in the gut. Dream stepped out the car and helped George to the door, swerving round the fuming girl.

"You're through with him Bitch" dream hissed into her ear and locked the door behind him.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a1/n, I haven't read that in a while and boi is it bad smh, I hope my writing will get better as we progress but uhm, yeah I almost died for you guys bc parents and siblings lol have a good day/night)
> 
> (a2/n, most of this smut is going to be written by author 1 cause I'm only getting into it but i'll be writing more of the fluff so expect that soon)
> 
> Also remember to vote :)
> 
> We mean no offence to to anyone mentioned in this story, This is all for a bit of fun :)


	3. Naughty Boy DNF [Smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinkyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a1/n so yes another smut chapter but uhh, I wrote some before actually joining Wattpad so hehe, some kinky stuff today)

Genre: Smut TW: Degradation Kinks: Shower sex, masturbation, getting caught, degradation.

George was bored and horny, he had just watched a video of Dream and longed to see him again. During the video his mind went to places he didn't want it to go to and now he had a problem down there. He decided to have a shower while dream was shopping to try relieve himself without dream knowing.. he ran a strict household. George stripped and got into the shower letting the warm water run down his back. He winced as the stream hit his hard cock. George reached down and gently rubbed a finger down his length. He groaned at the friction going faster, his reflexes making him thrust forward into his hand. He bit his lip to try muffle his moans and realised that mistake when he though of dream jerking him off instead of him. He moaned out his boyfriends name "Dream~"

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dream got to the store and realised he forgot his phone so he turned round to go back, he opened the door and stepped inside looking around for it, he realised he left it in the bedroom so he went upstairs to find it. As he grabbed his phone, he heard some weird noises coming from the en-suite bathroom _(damn he rich)_ so he went to investigate. He cracked open the door the exact time his boyfriend moaned out his name in pleasure, dream noticed that the elder was hunched over and probably pleasuring himself in the shower. He scowled, disobeying his rules again, trust his boyfriend, always horny when he was out. Dream closed the door quietly and stripped entering the shower behind his boyfriend watching him jerk off silently, he finally spoke.

"What you doing there baby" his voice coming out in a low growl.

George gulped hearing his boyfriend's voice behind him and he turned around his hand still on his dick, big mistake.  
"Disobeying the rules again Georgie" dream growled, "first the dildo now this, can't stop yourself"

George was aroused yet scared, he loved it when dream was mad but really wanted to walk tomorrow, he had to stream. 

Dream looked pissed, George disobeyed him oh how he was going to pay. George quietly moaned, Dream looked down and saw that George was still discreetly pleasuring himself by rubbing his index finger around his tip smearing the drop of precum that was there from recent activities. Dream growled and pinned George's arms above his head. 

"You do what I say you slut" Dream snarled into his ear and started nibbling on his earlobe, George moaned. 

"Safe words are traffic lights, they always are," Dream murmured into George's ear stopping his acts to be the protective boyfriend he always is. 

George loved it, one second he could be feral and the next a loving caring boyfriend, somehow that aroused him more. He nodded his head and grinded his crotch against dreams leg moaning slightly.

"Never pleased are you whore" Dream growled but kept his leg there to enjoy the sensations that he was feeling from it, George whimpered feeling his climax coming, his legs twitching. Dream noticed this change of stature and snapped his leg back, 

"not so fast slut" dream said, 'trying to get off without me again, such a whore,' George helplessly moaned trying to get more friction on his throbbing dick. 

Dream put his knee on Georges hip to stop him from thrusting and stuck three fingers out, George took them into his mouth eagerly and started sucking them. 

"Such an eager slut today aren't we" dream said his voice low with lust. George merely moaned around dream's fingers, drool coming out the corners of his mouth as he got them wet. When dream decided they were lubed enough he pulled his fingers out of George's mouth and lined them up with George's hole circling them around the tight muscle. George got impatient and tried to grind back onto dream finger but dream held him firmly, 

"no slut you wait" he snarled and teased him by pushing his finger in slowly. George moaned, not feeling full enough but feeling pleasure again. Dream added a second finger and started scissoring out, George whimpering in pleasure. Dream suddenly took his fingers out and George whined. "None of that baby, this is meant to be punishment" and slammed his cock in and bottomed out, thrusting in a direction that immediately hit George's prostate, he had obviously memorised George's body, George moaned so loud his voice broke with his sore throat. Dream snapped his hips back and forth, repeatedly hitting the bottom's prostate.

'N-naughty b-boy, w-wanting to get o-off without me,' Dream stuttered feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, '-wanting me when I j-just left,' 

George moaned helplessly seeing stars, he warmth in his lower abdomen growing

George came with no warning crying out Dream's name and his substance getting washed away his legs twitching helplessly. George shuddered with over stimulation as dream chased his orgasm, his thrusts getting more sloppy as he got closer, finally releasing deep inside of George with a throaty moan.

Dream pulled out of George once he got his breath back, holding him up as his hot seed dribbled down George's legs and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. George smiled tiredly up at him as Dream placed him on the floor. He grabbed George's shampoo and started rubbing it into his head wanting George to be extra clean when he came out _(washing off the sins amirite)_. He then grabbed a washcloth and remove the substance from both boy's and the wall. He rinsed off the suds and rag and started washing off his and George's body and rinsed them off. He turned off the water and carried them to the bedroom one room they were both dry. He slipped George into some jogging boxers and an oversized hoodie, George was already asleep by the time dream had changed laid down next to him. He fell asleep happy, cuddling the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We mean no offence to to anyone mentioned in this story, This is all for a bit of fun :)


	4. Aquarium Date SH [Fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Cute Fluffy Stuff

It was ten am while Bad and Skeppy where cuddling together in bed with Bads head pushed against Skeppys chest while they hugged each other tightly. Skeppys alarm went of and both of them groaned and started to wake up. 

"Hey Skeppy its time to get up" Bad said nudging Skeppy awake. Skeppy got up and went to cook breakfast for the both of them. Skeppy and Bad had decided to stay with each other for a month or two. 

"Where do you want to go today Bad?"Skeppy asked handing bad a list of locations. Bad read though it and saw aquarium. 

"There's the zoo maybe not. hmm there's the Beach I guess but it isn't that sunny. Lets go to the aquarium its indoors too so it won't be to cold and I heard it's really pretty. I wonder if they have nemo fish I really like them" Bad said "Well then it's settled pack some water then lets go."

They finished their breakfast and set of to the car. Once they arrived Bad pointed to a sigh saying touch pool "lets go there" 

They walked over and went in Skeppy was mesmerised by the fish swimming around him. Bad looked up at his lover and though how lucky he was to have him he stared at him looking so happy, then Skeppy look up and saw Bad he giggled and kissed Bad on the forehead. "Let's go get some lunch" He said smiling

They stroll over to the café and sit down on a small table at the back "I'm going to go to the bathroom order for me" Bad said leaving the table. He comes back to see a blonde lady sitting in his flirting with Skeppy, Bads heart dropped he thought of why Skeppy would want to be with him. He put on a smile and walks up to them.

"Hey Skeppy who's this?" Bad asked "Oh yes, Hi babe we need to go right lets go" He quickly gets up and leaves with the takeaway. "Bad thankyou so much that girl was flirting with me. I kept telling her that had a boyfriend but she didn't get the hint. "Skeppy sighed.

They walk through a tunnel fish tank Skeppy is enjoying himself but Bad has the same thought going through his head Why would he like me? Why would he like me? Why would he like me? 

"Hey Skeppy" "Yeah Bad what's up?" "Skeppy why did you pick me?" "what do you mean Bad?" He looks at his sad lover "I mean why would you pick me to be you boyfriend there are so many people better than me prettier that me smarter than me- " 

Skeppy lifts Bad's head "Look Bad you the Prettiest and the smartest person I know your the one for me." The atmosphere had brightened in that moment, Bad was satisfied his mood lifted quickly he shone a large smile at Skeppy "Lets go somewhere else I want to see a bit more." 

"Hey bad close your eyes I'm going to take you somewhere do you trust me? "Skeppy asked "well of course I do lead the way. But this better not be a prank alright?" "I promise it isn't ok" Skeppy smiled to himself. He took Bad to a place he knew Bad would love

"ok Bad we're here you can open you can open your eyes now" "Alright Skeppy" He opened his eyes to see a wonderful place. "Oh Skeppy its the nemo fish you remembered how I love them. Thank you so much Skeppy." He hugged him tightly "It's nothing Bad now let walk though" 

They walked through the tanks with happy swimming fish twirling around and defiantly making a show for the viewers.

Soon enough they start to get a bit tired decide to go home but on there way they get into bad traffic. They sit in silence but it's a comfortable silence. Skeppy looked out of the car window and said "You know bad you really cute" He smiled 

"Hey I'm not a cute muffin My name is Bad Boy Halo and I am a bad boy!" he said leaning closer to Skeppy in an angry gesture "Oh so you are?" He leans closer flirting with him. He lifts bad head to look at him and stares straight in the eyes. Bad pecked him on the lips and turned around blushing. 

"Told you you where cute" He chuckled "Ahhhh why did I do that!" He buried his face in his hands shying away. Skeppy sat there for a second thinking about what just happened and smiled at himself he seemed calm but all that was going through is head was. Omg Bad kissed me Bad kissed me Bad kissed me . He giggled "Well isn't that what we're supposed to do we are a couple" Skeppy asked "Well I guess so. I'll get used to it"

They arrive home and they have a nice evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a2/n well this was really fun to write I hope you enjoy this you can request what ships to do next[if they are comfortable with it] and thank you for reading)
> 
> We mean no offence to to anyone mentioned in this story, This is all for a bit of fun :)


	5. Over The Phone [DN] Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap got horny at the worst time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a1/n ayo hello peeps, this is my first time I'm not doing dreamnotfound so it will be shit, fite me)

Genre: Smut TW: None Kinks: Phone sex

Sapnap groaned, today like other day he craved for attention.. in more ways then one. He was hard and needed help, he groaned at the thought of how far away his boyfriend is . He rubbed his length trying to get friction as he was hard at just the thought of his lover and reached to call Dream. Looking at his phone screen it had the notification that told him dream went live, he whined to nobody and got up, Trying to distract himself from his throbbing dick. He winced as he went to the kitchen, the boner now becoming painful with the lack of attention, and got himself a glass of water. As he was drinking he absentmindedly slid his hand down and palmed himself moaning into his cup. He gave up and went to get his phone, fuck the stream, he wants Dream now. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dream was in the middle of a speedrun when Sapnap called, he looked over to his phone to see the screen flashing with his boyfriend's contact name. He apologised to his stream before muting his mic and picking up. 

'What's wrong, I'm streaming honey,' Dream said, slightly worried.

Sapnap let out a low whine and started panting softly still pleasuring himself

'Baby talk to me, I'm worried for you. Are you okay, do you need me?' Dream started panicking thinking he was in pain

'I n-need you Dream,' Sapnap stuttered out the pleasure getting to his voice

Dream immediately new what was up and sighed quietly, Sapnap always had to get aroused at the worst of times, 'How much baby, I'm still live,'

'Now dream, please,' Sapnap whined, 'I need you,'

'Baby I'm streaming, not now. I know you need me but chat's starting to worry.'

'Dream~,' 

Dream new that Sapnap was getting desperate but his stream was waiting,' Fine give me five minutes baby, I need to try to finish this speedrun,'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sapnap hated those five minutes, all he could do is slowly palm himself through his boxers while his boyfriend apologised to his audience. He whimpered when Dream finally ended and called him immediately. 

'Hi baby~,' Sapnap said once he picked up

'Since decided to be such a brat Sapnap, you don't get to cum until I do,' Dream snarled, 'Camera on baby,'

Sapnap moaned at the control, leant over and turned his camera on, seeing himself for the first time in a few hours. His pupils were blown and he was flushed red. 'Dreeeeeaam,' Sapnap whined, getting impatient. 

Dream snickered and turned his camera on, showing the ruffled mess he was. Hand already stroking the tip of his length. Sapnap hurried on to follow Dream's movements groaning at the much needed contact. 

'Dream, please, faster, nngh-' Sapnap moaned out wanting more than just teasing. Dream sped up his movements, wanting more as well, feeling flushed and sweaty.

Sapnap groaned as a familiar warmth gathered in his lower abdomen and went faster forgetting the rule.

'Naughty boy, _(ha reference)_ forgetting my rules,' Dream growled, Sapnap whimpered and stopped his movements to lock eyes with the flushed blond. The ravenette was glowing pink at the heat of the moment and wanted nothing more than to reach his climax. 

Dream looked at the flushed boy, and felt sorry for him, knowing that he has been like this for probably an hour. 'Fine,' he spoke, 'You can cum, but when I am visiting you next a punishment is waiting.'

Sapnap sighed with relief and sped up, chasing his relief, crying out Dream's name as he did so.

'S-sorry ssssss- Dream, I-I needed t-that,' Sapnap stuttered his euphoria slowly fading.

Dream looked at the younger rocking his afterglow, his eyes glazed and his cheeks red, 'what were you going to say baby?' Dream asked jerking off faster at the thought of it.

'I-I was gonna call you S-sir,' Sapnap stuttered, worried

Dream groaned as the name washed over him, he came, riding out his high as the milky white substance splattered on his hand. 'Such a good boy Sapnap, you'll have to call me sir more often'

Sapnap shivered at the praise and reached for the baby wipes on his desk for times like these, wincing as he cleaned off his sensitive cock. 

Dream did the same as he wiped off his hands and setup as well, not being able to remove it at the start, 'I love you Sapnap,'

'I love you too, Dream,'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Sapnap hung up he sighed, he wanted to be close to his internet boyfriend but couldn't. He threw the disgustang wipes in the bin by his desk and went to the closet to get changed. He wore the most recent hoodie that Dream sent him as it has his scent all over it. He inhaled deeply and went to find some clean boxers and put them on. He groaned and went over to his bed and turned off the lights. Another good day to be alive.


	6. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random oneshot

George was lost in the forest, sweat dripping off his forehead as he ran through the trees. he had to get away from his psycho dad. telling him he was gay was the worst decision of his life. Trees flew past him as his feet pounded on the ground. He panted heavily as he stumbled over pebbled on the rocky path twisting his ankle in the process. 

George turned as he heard gunshots in the distance he assumed his dad had a gun, it wasn't surprising, his dad was a dick. When George assumed he was far enough away he finally sat down and let his heartrate subside.

He winced as his ankle flared up with pain, as his adrenaline left his body George realised he had twisted it badly. he grabbed his bag and rummaged in it for food, he took a bite of an apple he found and fell into an uncomfortable sleep, slumped against a tree.

When George woke up bright LED lights blinded him as he slowly came to. He got used to the brightness he saw that he was is a sort of operating room. He attempted to get up but he was bound to the table he was on by ropes and other stuff. He groaned at the situation he was in but he was thankful as the pain in his ankle had disappeared. A man was standing next to him bent over his work, they turned to look at him and went wide-eyed when he realised he was awake 

"who are you" George muttered his throat dry. 

George stared hard at the man expecting an answer but none came. He groaned and tugged on his restraints again trying frantically to get out although he knew he was not going anywhere, the man went back to writing whatever he was writing before. George coughed letting the other know he was waiting. The man spun round and spoke sharply

"what do you think asshole" the man sullenly replied.

George glared at him taking in his looks. His blond hair glowed in the artificial light like honey and his eyes were bright green, like the grass he had a glimpse of outside.. wait, how could he see green.

"what did you do to me" George snarled, scared that he had been operated on.

"I was expecting a thank you but I fixed you" the man huffed, "you are now perfect,"

George gulped, not knowing what this mystery man did to him to make him 'perfect', he suspected there was an operation involved but he was glad to see colours again

"well if you did something to me I would like to know what" George spoke

The man huffed and turned back around and finished writing on the graph, "I made you see properly and your ankle not broken, you had a few other anomalies but I fixed them for you as well. You are quite small but I don't know how to solve that yet. You won't feel pain because my medicine has fixed that but you need to not stress everything too much,"

George was impressed but mad that not only did this mystery person fix him but insult him at the same time, he was average height it's just most people are freaks. He huffed and looked at the graph again, he didn't know he had some of those things wrong with me but it looked like this person knew what they were doing by this. 

George wanted to know this man better so he looked around the room to see if there were any clues but found nothing he looked back up at the blonde hoping for answers. The blond seemed to know what he wanted as he spoke, "I can't tell you much but my name is dream, i am a doctor in here and I took you by a plane, you are far away from whoever you were running from but i shot them so you don't really need to worry that much"

That's what those gunshots were then, George sighed and decided to repay the favour by telling Dream about himself but as he opened his mouth Dream spoke again, "I know you you are Mr. NotFound," He scrutinized another graph, "You are 24 and are attracted to men, you have pets and stream for a living, not a bad lifestyle compared to some people,"

George grinned and tried to get up again trying to leave to escape this.. place, forgetting his restraints. He groaned again, George really didn't want to ask Dream to let him out for they were bonding and he didn't want to ruin the moment. Dream seemed to sense this as he reached out to untie the bonds holding him. 

George smelt the deodorant on the boy and realised it was his that he had in his backpack, something told him to not complain though, so he didn't say anything. He got up and grabbed his bag, when he got out the door he then realised the two antennae on the top of Dream's head. 

George turned and decided he might come back when he was in a different situation.. Dream seemed cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a1/n: small but I like it, let me know what you think)


End file.
